


Smell like ten spirits

by babycin



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin





	Smell like ten spirits

Andare in buca non è un’esperienza esaltante. E’ il loro modo di farci capire che hanno il controllo su di noi, forse è l’unico che hanno, se tralasciamo il fatto che la maggior parte di noi non uscirà mai da Oz e che questo già di per sé potrebbe essere abbastanza. E non usciremo non solo perché condannati all’ergastolo ma perché sopravvivere ad Oz è una sfida quotidiana. E quindi è facile che ogni tanto qualcuno esca di testa e si ritrovi con il proprio culo sbattuto sul pavimento della “buca”.

E con culo intendo letteralmente culo. Ti tolgono tutto, pure le mutande. Non hai nemmeno un cazzo di tasche dove infilare le mani. Sembrerà stupido ma quando non sai cosa fare, le mani dove le metti?

Io ci sono stato in buca e non una volta sola. Il reparto isolamento è composto da piccole stanzette senza finestre, poco più grandi di un cesso.

Le stanze hanno un vago sentore di amianto, o almeno ce l’hanno secondo me, forse lo hanno messo davvero nelle pareti, per farci schiattare prima.

Ovviamente non c’è acqua corrente il che rende le pareti impregnate di puzzo di piscio e merda. Più che buca dovrebbero chiamarla la latrina.

Quando non sei troppo malmesso in buca non ti resta molto da fare: o ti rannicchi a terra come un feto malsano cercando di dormire oppure trovi altri modi per far passare il tempo. Io piscio in piedi cercando di centrare il secchio che ti danno per i bisogni, il che non contribuisce a mantenere l’aria pulita. Oppure mi faccio le seghe. Ma me ne sbatto, di solito se sono in buca è perché nel Paradiso mi sono tolto qualche soddisfazione. Quindi non sopporto quelli che si lamentano, che frignano o ululano come bestie ferite. Cazzo, un minimo di dignità!

La cosa che mi piace meno dello stare in buca è che ti costringe a pensare, anche se gli stronzi non sanno che uno qui non passa il tempo a pentirsi, piuttosto a pensare a come vendicarsi del bastardo che l’ha fatto finire quaggiù. O a come finire il lavoro che ha iniziato, magari in modo più furbo, evitando di farsi beccare.

Stavolta però è diverso. Sono finito in buca per un cazzo di stronzo che ha detto a Beecher che ho fatto uccidere suo figlio. E quello stronzo di Beecher mi ha aggredito. Non so ancora come mi comporterò quando tornerò in Paradiso.

Se fosse un altro, probabilmente cercherei di farlo fuori appena uscito di qui ma Beecher non è uno qualsiasi per me. Mi sono fatto il culo per riavere la sua fiducia, anche nel senso letterale del termine e lui ha creduto al primo bastardo che gli ha raccontato una balla su di me. Dovevo aspettarmelo e invece mi ha colto con la guardia abbassata. Ammazzerei chiunque ma non un bambino. Non il suo soprattutto. Ma come ci si allea facilmente in Paradiso, altrettanto facilmente si odia. Avrei potuto uccidere per lui e invece lui ha cercato di uccidere me.

Forse perché ucciderci a vicenda è l’unico linguaggio che conosciamo, perché alla fine, ad OZ la tragedia è di casa. Forse perché non ce ne frega un cazzo l’uno dell’altro, anche se ci ostiniamo a trovarci un compagno. Ma questo credo sia perché alla fine morire soli è una cosa che nessuno vuole, nemmeno ad OZ.

 


End file.
